Talk:Bade/@comment-5644552-20121111024821/@comment-5586763-20121111205138
If they air a new episode before Marvin Marvin this would make sense. All networks use their established well rated shows to carry over audiences into the new show by airing them together. That is why I was confused when Nick decided to "not renew" Victorious. If both icarly and victorious are going off the air that really leaves a gap of well established high rated programing that will be around to cushion new shows. If I watch the 8 o clock airing of an older show I am more likely to stick around and give the new show airing at 8:30 a chance. By Nick inventing this season four of victorious and holding episodes so that they can be aired when icarly ends and therefore an older high rated show will be around to cushion the new shows. This startegy makes sense and is smart, it is how tv works. What doesn't make is Nick's scheduling all together. All other networks have a steady season and hiatus. For instance, the classic model is September-May. They follow a format. Air a certain number of shows, air a certain number of reruns, and so forth and so on. The viewer can rely on this programing. It is predicatable and has been working for decades. The only interruptions in programing are for news breaking events. Cable networks like ABC family take a different approach, which I really like. They split up a season into two parts. With thier show Pretty Little Liars they air episodes from june to august take a short hiatus and air the rest of the season from january to march. This allows for fewer reruns airing during the season, even though there are the same amount of episodes as a network show. I don't have to sit through weeks of reruns or a rerun here and there to get back to new episodes. I do have to wait a few months during the hiatus that splits up the season but during that time they air a new series or another series which they overlaped with a few weeks of pretty little liars in order to allow the new shows opportunities to gain viewers. Nick, from what I can determine, use an entire year as a tv season for thier shows. They spread a standard 22 episode order out for a year in some cases. They do not air episodes in a consistant manner. Other networks release reliable air dates for episodes for pretty much the entire season. We may here a victorious episode is airing and then it may not. Perhaps Nick thinks there target demo of kids will not notice this inconsistancy and thinks kids will show up whenever they air a show. If you will air it they will come. This has not been working as rating are down. I think this underestimates kids. Kids are interested in watching a new episode of thier favorite show and finding out what will happen next. Airing episodes like Nick does makes this more difficult as you are more likely to miss an episode when you have no idea when it will air. Sure a promo comes out for the episode that week but when a new show hasn't aired in a few months it is likely you may miss it or forget. Also a lot of kids watch nick programing with thier families having an inconsistent schedule does not allow a family to plan thier night around tv programming making you more likely to miss an episode. Afterall, a network like Nick is all about reruns. If I miss a new episode I can catch it 5 times the next week. But I think nick wants they money they make on airing new episodes not just reruns. There is compettion in new episodes more so than reruns. When tv is dying (webisodes, hulu, netflicks are the future) consistency is key. In my family we plan our nights around our favorite tv shows and I like knowing and will not miss episodes of tv shows when I have a sense of when they are airing. I may know that there will be reruns for the next two weeks but in the last promo they told me new episodes will be airing in two weeks so I will show up. Nick is lacking this.